Sacred Creatures
by Angelchan2012
Summary: They are said to be sacred creatures.It is against their laws to be seen in human form;only their mates/family are allowed to see those forms.It was also said that their mates can see what they look like without changing.Why can Grimm? R&R Yaoi, language
1. Chapter 1

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, I've got another one fer ya bunnies! This one I'm a lil' worried about whether or not ya'll like this one, but I hope ya do!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

It's said that nekos, as well as other shape shifting creatures were sacred to the forests of Karakura village. No one is allowed to kill or bring harm to these normally gentle creatures, least they are damned. Many of the villagers and travelers are often wary when hunting in the forest, and are scared for the fact that they could be cursed or killed.

While traveling through the village, a small girl with short green hair and grey eyes ran into a tall man with long red hair tied up into a pony tail, making him look like a pineapple. "Hey, watch it brat!" the man spat, glowering at the child. Said child just looked at him in fear and said, "I'm sorry misther! Nel didn't mean it!" The red head smiled evilly at the girl, picking her up by the neck and said, "Do you know what happens to bad children who don't know what they're doing?" Nel stared at him wide eyed and shook her head furiously. "They get thrown into the forest, and never return." The evil man smirked, laughing when he saw tears forming in her eyes.

He then dragged the girl to the outskirts of the village and threw her far into the forest. "Good luck surviving in there, brat!" he cackled, walking away to join his friends. The girl could only hear the distant echoes of laughter slowly fading. "Those meanies," Nel sniffed, tears coming down her eyes, "Th-they weft me all awone, and I'm s-scared!" Suddenly, she heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes. "H-hello? Is anybody there?" she asked, fear rising in her voice. She gasped as she saw a huge bear come from the bush and ran away. The bear was right behind her, snarling and growling at the child.

She didn't see a root protruding out of the ground and fell. The girl turned onto her back and desperately tried to crawl away from the bear that was creeping up towards her. Just as the beast raised a clawed paw to swipe at her throat, the girl shut her eyes tightly, only to widen when she heard the roars of other animals.

Nel looked up to see two huge tigers, one white, and the other orange. The two felines circled around the bear, growling at it. While the albino cat was clawing at the beast's face, said beast was unaware of the remaining feline until it jumped onto its back at tore its throat out. The bear cried out in pain, only to slump onto the forest floor, blood flowing from the wound. The young girl passed out due to the gruesome sight.

When the two creatures saw the girl unconscious, the orange tiger looked at the albino and nodded its head. The two creatures then sat up on their hind legs and slowly, the hair receding into their bodies and their bodies forming to take a human-like appearance. What was left of the two tigers was replaced with two men-twins to be exact-with fluffy cat ears and tail, as well as claws. One had bright orange hair, with a tall, tanned lithe frame, wearing a scowl across his face. The other younger twin had white hair, pale skin with black nails and wore a smirk on his features. Both of them wore torn and tattered robes.

The red head looked to his brother and said in a smooth baritone, "C'mon Shiro, we're taking her home." The albino merely scowled and said, "Why do we gotta take her, King? Can't we just leave her-" his question was cut short by the death glare he received. He sighed and said, "Fine Ichigo, you take her…besides, it is _your _job as guardian of the forest to make sure no humans discover our true forms." Ichigo smiled at his brother-he rarely did that anymore, so for Shiro, it was special-then picked up the girl and left in the direction of the village; tail swishing back and forth lazily. Shiro chuckled, _King has to do so much fer us, I hope we can still hang out together like we used to when we were cubs…_

Ichigo took Nel to the outskirts of the town and left her by the visitor's check-in station, hoping that someone would notice her there. When he left, he changed back into his tiger form and reentered the forest.

Grimmjow sighed as he ran a hand through his cyan hair.

He was tired of living in this stupid village, everyone was so superstitious! _Believing in animal-like people, pfft,_ the blunette thought. He was respected throughout the village as a strong and confident man, especially with his height of 6'2" and lean frame. But what intimidated most were his eyes; piercing blue eyes with teal colored markings underneath them, giving him a wild and feral look. Many travelers thought he was what the villagers called 'Children of the Wild'.

Grimmjow had heard the rumors and legends of these 'Children of the Wild', as the villagers called them. Apparently, a long time ago, a group of tribal people were able to merge their spirits with that of animal spirits, allowing them to change into that animal. After some time, those people mated and produced children who were born human, but with animal traits-both physical and spiritual, which allowed them to change as well. It's also said that there is a guardian who protects the Children of the Wild, and he is supposed to be the strongest and most beautiful of all the Children. No one has ever seen him, or any of the Children, because it is against their laws to be seen in human form and only their mates or family are allowed to see those forms. It was also rumored that their mates can see what they look like without them changing. Their mates are said to be like them, but there has been a few who were born human-their spirit animal unable to be freed until their mates are found.

The blunette scoffed and thought, _'Children of the Wild' what a load of bull shit!_ He never was one to believe in supernatural things, and this definitely fell under Grimmjow's category of 'Shit that ain't Fuckin' Real'. He was just outside the village, meeting the line of the forest, wondering whether or not to go in.

The blunette was very curious by nature, but also very stubborn and skeptic. He was just about to go in when he heard a small voice say, "Hey misther! Are you going into da foresth?" Grimmjow looked down to see Nel looking up at him with big, questioning eyes. "Maybe, why?" he asked, wondering why the hell a kid would be out here without her parents. "If you are, could you thank the big kitties that saved Nel from the big bear?" she asked, big, sad anime eyes. Grimmjow groaned inwardly and said, "Tche, fine." The girl squealed, clapping her hands before thanking the blunette and running back into the village.

_What a stupid kid,_ the blunette thought. He looked uncertainly at the forest opening for a moment before finally taking the first step into it, thinking, _they better be fucking real if I'm risking my neck out here…_

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, well that's the first chap of my newest story! Hope ya'll like it and will continue to like it as I continue to write more chapters!

**Shiro: **They'll like it Angel, yer just bein' paranoid is all!

**Ichi: **I think it's gonna be interesting! I kinda like this idea

**Grimm: **Weird…but good…I think it'll be good

**Angelchan2012: **Thanks for yer support Grimm….*rolls eyes* just say the phrase so I can get on with it…oh ya, this is also because not many people are voting! So I'm comin' up wit new ideas while I got time! Three day weekend, hell ya!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please look out for the next chapter and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, ya loved the first chapter and here it is…Chapter 2!

**Grimm: ***rolls eyes* once again, overly dramatic teen

**Shiro: **I think that was a cute introduction for it!

**Ichi: **Aww, you called her cute! That's so sweet!

**Angelchan2012: **Thanks Shiro! *hugs Shiro* now say the phrase so my wonderful bunnies can read!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **I also want to thank all of you bunnies out there that reviewed! I'm glad ya'll are enjoying the story so far! *hugs reviewers*

Once Grimmjow entered the forest he felt…strange. Most people would be terrified, or at least a little scared about being here but no, the blunette felt…calm. "Hmm…weird," he muttered, continuing deeper into the jungle. Little did he know that certain tiger twins were following him.

Shiro looked over to Ichigo and telepathically spoke to him. '_Hey King, what are we gonna do 'bout this guy?' 'I don't know,' _Ichigo replied, _'He hasn't broken any of the laws yet, so I suppose he's fine for now.' 'Something's off 'bout 'em though, don't ya feel it?' 'Ya, but as to what I'm just not sure.' _The twins kept to the bush, making sure to remain hidden. The blunette went deeper and deeper into the forest and sure enough, he got lost. _Man, _Grimmjow thought, mentally slapping himself, _I knew there was nothing here, why did I come?_

Ichigo looked at his brother wide eyed, _'Did you hear that?' 'Ya, but…why? I thought only our kind could hear each other's thoughts.' 'I don't know, but I want you to go home…I'll keep an eye on him, got it?' _Shiro looked at his brother, worry in his feline features, and nodded, _'I'll go, but call me if there's any trouble okay? I don't want my brother bein' killed by something stupid.' _Ichi rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "God dammit! How the fuck do I get outta here?" the blunette shrieked, causing Ichigo to flinch at the sheer ferocity of his voice. _'Damn, this guy's loud enough to wake the dead,'_ Ichigo thought. Grimmjow stopped in his tracks and looked around, he then asked, "Who said that?"

The berry's eyes widened, _'He heard me?' _"Ya I heard ya, and I still can…now where are you?" Grimm asked, getting impatient. _'You shouldn't be able to hear me though,'_ "But I can, so who are you?" _'I'm afraid I can't tell you that.' _"And why the hell not?" the blunette growled, getting frustrated, the voice he was hearing was not anyone's he's ever heard before, so who-or rather, _**what **_was it?

'_I can't tell you because it's against the law; even talking to you like this is… I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you better get going, and don't come back, for your own safety.' _"I'm not some lil' brat that needs protecting! I can do that on my own! Now just show me where you're at, at least!" _'Hmm…I don't know…no, I'm sorry, but I can't.' _Grimmjow huffed and sat against a tree, at least he could kill some time talking with whoever he was talking with. "You can trust me-I know how to keep a secret," he mumbled. _'I wish I could trust you, but the laws of my people forbid it.' _Grimmjow just noticed that the voice he heard was very soothing, almost like a brother or parent caring for its young, and he liked it-not only **because** it was soothing, but also because it was sexy.

"Wait," Grimm said, coming to realization, "You said the 'laws of your people,' does that mean…are you one of those Children of the Wild I've heard so much about?" Ichigo stared at the human; wide eyed…he couldn't possibly continue to answer any more questions unless he wanted to be caught! He took a step back on his paws, only to flinch at the sound of a branch snapping. "Found ya," Grimmjow smirked, walking in the direction of the noise. Ichi froze, _'No! Don't come any closer or else!' _"Or else what? I already know you're there, so there's no point in trying to hide," the blunette retorted, moving closer to the red head's hiding place.

Once he got to the bush the cat was hiding in, Grimmjow moved some of the branches out of the way, only to gasp at the sight he was met with. What he saw was not a boy, no, but a man-and a sexy one at that! The boy was sitting upright, warm chocolate brown eyes wide in shock; he was toned in color and had a lithe frame-he was obviously able to take care of himself. What surprised Grimmjow more was that he had cat-like ears and a tail. "Y-you are one of…so…so the legends…they're true?" he asked, shock evident in his voice. The neko just continued to stare at him as though Grimm had grown a second head; but what really shocked him was what the blunette said next. "Do all of you look this beautiful?"

Ichigo snapped out of his daze and said in that smooth, baritone voice, "Y-you can see me? You can see my human form?" Grimmjow nodded slowly, "Ya, why? Is that bad?" Ichigo groaned and thought, _'this is bad…I'm gonna be in **soo **much trouble for this…' _"Trouble for what?" the blunette questioned, tilting his head to the side. Ichigo sighed and stood-revealing his height of 5'9"-and said, "You're not supposed to be able to see this form, only my mate is, as well as my family…and sense you can see me..." "I'm your mate." Grimmjow finished, receiving a nod in response. "But that can't be right; it's not very often that our mates are human!" Ichigo muttered, his tail flicking in aggravation. He stood for a while, scowling in thought.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he finally came to the answer. "Duh!" he said while face palming, "That's why you seemed different!" "Wha?" Grimm said, wondering what the teen was talking about. "Earlier, I sensed there was something different about you, didn't you feel it too? When you came into the forest did you feel strange?" the berry asked, looking at Grimm with curious eyes. "Well, ya, I did…it was weird, it felt like…I don't know…like I belonged here." The blunette answered, feeling calmer around the boy. Said boy smiled softly and said, "You were meant to be with us, but I guess your animal spirit didn't wake up."

Hearing this, Grimmjow promptly fainted.

When he came to, he was surprised to see the oranget again, only this time, the boy was sitting against the wall of some sort of housing they were in. "Ugh…what happened?" he groaned. "You fainted after I answered your question." Ichigo answered nonchalantly. There was a small fire illuminating the cavern, and allowing Grimmjow to see better. When the blunette looked around, he realized that he was in a small cave. When he recalled the conversation yesterday, he looked over to the red head and said, "Ya know, after everything we said yesterday, we never did introduce ourselves."

Ichigo closed his eyes and smirked, shaking his head, instead he responded with, "You pass out and when you wake up, you want proper introductions? You're a strange one, you know that?" Grimmjow smirked and said, "You're the strange one, you're one of the freaking Children of the Wild." Ichigo smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yup, I guess I am stranger than you…my name's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow's eyes widened, he just met the Guardian of the Children! "Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Ichigo nodded, smiling at the blunette saying, "Nice to meet you Grimmjow."

Seeing the boy smile like that made Grimmjow's heart flutter for some reason. "So," the blunette said, "you said that my spirit animal didn't wake up…how do I fix that?" Ichigo looked at him, taken aback by the question. "Uh…well, do you honestly and full heartedly **want** to become one of us? Because once you do, there's no going back, and you'll have to stay here for the rest of your life." Ichigo answered.

"And if I don't?" Grimmjow asked, considering the possibilities. Ichigo sighed and said sadly, "I'd have to take you prisoner or kill you." "Why?" "Because our people don't want anyone to know of our human forms or names, and by having someone find out and live…that can put the whole civilization at risk…that's why I told you yesterday that I couldn't tell you…well, it's too late for that now." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin and lifted it so they were face to face. The blunette said, "I'd much rather stay willingly," before sealing the gap between them with his lips.

**Angelchan2012: **Aww, Grimm-kitty found his mate! *claps hands*

**Grimm: **Wow, that's stupid.

**Ichi: **What's stupid Grimmjow?

**Shiro: **Exactly

**Grimm: **I'm gonna kill you Shiro! And no, I'm not stupid, I meant that Angel made me faint is stupid!

**Angelchan2012: **But it worked out in the end! *looks to readers* and no, the story's not over yet, so ya'll are gonna hafta wait fer the next chappy! *looks at the boys* say the phrase kitties!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review and watch out for the next chapter!

**Grimm: **So what animal am I gonna be?

**Angel & ShiroIchi: **O.O Really?

**Grimm: **What?

**Angelchan2012: **I **CANNOT **believe he just asked that!

**Shiro: **Told ya he's stupid!

**Ichi: ***sighs* I worry about him sometimes

**Angelchan2012: ***sighs while pinching bridge of nose* me too Ichi, me too…

**Grimm: ***mumbles* never mind…I don't wanna be here anyway if I'm gonna be treated like an idiot! *turns to leave*

**Angelchan2012: ***grabs Grimm's hand* don't leave! We need you!

**Grimm: **So I'm just a toy for you to use? No way, I'm going! *wretches hand out of grasp*

**Angelchan2012: ***starts to tear up while watching Grimm leave* please stay…? It would mean a lot to me, since you are one of my favorite characters in the show…and just so you know, I cried during the episode where you died (Sorry if ya haven't seen the episode by now!) *sniff sniff*

**Grimm: ***turns to look at Angel* really?

**Angelchan2012: ***nods sadly* uh-huh…I was so sad when you died, I cried for three days-my parents wondering why I got so emotional over a cartoon, but I told them it was one of my favorite characters that died...and if you leave *sniff* it'll be like you died all over again for me! *sniff* *goes to emo corner and cries* T.T

**Grimm: ***sighs* Tche…fine I'll stay-

**Everyone: **Really? *hopeful eyes*

**Grimm: **Ya, on one condition: Stop making fun of me and treatin' me like an idiot, cuz I have feelings too!

**Angelchan2012: **Yay! Grimm's staying with us! *jumps with joy* Okay, so remember be on the look out for the next chappy and don't forget: Reviews make the world go round! or rather, they make MY world go round XD


End file.
